


When Shadow The Hedgehog meets SCP-999

by Lulu_ZD_TheKimarea



Category: SCP Foundation, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Also SCP-999 of corse understands living beings, Gen, Other, Platonic Ralationships, SCP-999 being SCP-999
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_ZD_TheKimarea/pseuds/Lulu_ZD_TheKimarea
Summary: The tittle says it all





	When Shadow The Hedgehog meets SCP-999

“Are you sure this is a good idea guys?”Sally wondered. Shadow stated;“Alina told us to check it out for her. She's busy helping Roxina get out of the giant Jack-in-the-box Box. Ohh, that sounded weird.”“Besides, she say's it's safe as long we don't touch anything random.”Sonic smiles

Meanwhile, SCP-999; aka Tickle Monster is wondering around the building, waving at the some of the guards with a stub like hand. “Hay, John, ya herd, Alina couldn't come so some of her associates are filling in to check up things for her.”“Hopefully they know what they're doing.”The other one said.

 

* * *

 

The small creature understood this and made quite coo in excitement. But it also understood it had to be careful with these new people.

“Shadow, how many times in need to tell you, stay close.”Sonic comment, sometimes Shadow acted like a child and would try to wonder off. The other male sighs and fallows Sonic and Sally, and their guide of the day. He then saw something strange around the corner, it looked like a blob, he turns to see the other three distracted from him being int their sight, and he went after the creature. 

* * *

 

”Okay, thanks for telling us. Imagine Shadow.... Shadow?!”Sally said alarmed as Sonic frantically looked around, Sally turned to the blue blur and said;”Sonic, we need to stay calm. He couldn't have gotten far.”“Sally, you don't understand, Shadow is stubborn and to curious for his own good. Why do you think he's not allowed anywhere out without me.?”Sonic mentioned.

As that, the two began to search for Shadow along with their guide.

* * *

 

Tickle moved about, and was about to move ahead until it herd a loud clunking noise, fallowed by and weak;”Ow... Dumb sharp corners.” It turned to see a boy, his hair was spiky and black as coal, and his lightly tanned peach skin, and the fact his irises and the streaks in his hair are ruby red.

 

He wore a long sleeved jean jacket with a fur collar, and red trianglur streaks on the sleeves, and matching jeans, his shirt was black, and his shoes were almost like rockets, obviously something tucked beathe the sleeves and pantlegs that flowed over his hands and feet a bit. His oddest feature was his ears, he wasn't human, he had cat-or hedgehog ears, and they were definitely real, they were black and whatever fur insides was white along with tiny white tuffs at the buttom, peaking out from the top of his head.

 

The Safe SCP made its way towards him. He looked okay but on the inside, he was depressed. Why was he really sad? What made him really sad? When the boy saw it, he flinched back. Tickle made a soft cooing noises, this seem to calm the boy, so Tickle continued and again made it's way toward's the boy, who allowed it to come closer. Still, the boy looked scared, sad, so sad. SCP-999 climbed onto the boy's arm, he was unsteady but the he relaxed. He let out a relived laugh and said;”Hi...., m-my name's Shadow.” It nuzzle itself against his cheek, and the boy couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

* * *

 

Sonic, Sally and a few guards searched for and hour and a half. Just as thoughts went to dark places, they herd a giggle. They fallowed and the sight made Sonic let a relieved gasp. Who was with SCP-999, aka the Tickel Monster was Shadow. Who was laughing, and giggling and being happy.

 

“Holy grail. So that's were they went off to.”A guard named Johnny cracked up;“No need to worry” he started as he turned to Sonic;“Like Grant said, SCP-999 is one of the safest ones, it also can cure even mile depression, even one our more hostile SCPs couldn't resist it.” Sonic aproched Shadow, who looked at him smiling;”Hi Sonic.” Shadow voice sounded lighter, the light in his eyes bright, the red and black on the depression-cured hedgehog seemed more of a hue then before. Strange...

 

“Glad to see you safe, but Shadow, I told you not to run off.”Sonic replied, no bitterness was in his tone, a bright tint of embarrassment dusted over Shadow's cheeks. He replied;”Sorry.” Shadow said sorry? Maybe this thing really was as it was said to be.

 

“Sonic, Alina called and said she needs us back for the buildings status, we have to go.”Sally informed, Sonic nodded and said;“Alrighty then,”he turn to Shadow and said;“Come on Shads, we gotta go home.”“Oh!... Okay,”Shadow said as he stood, SCP-999 slithered down and smiled, which Shadow returned and said;“I have to go home now, but it was nice meeting you, goodbye.” And with that, the three went home, Tickle monster was happy to help someone be happy.

* * *

 

Sonic believed when they said what the Tickel monster can do, especially seeing it for himself. Shadow was more open and happier, and once in a while he would visit his new friend. 

 

Listening to Alina today was a good idea, and from what he seen, who knows what happens next.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, while you guys wait for an update on Darkness grasps' on Peaceful Nights, here is a little something for you to read!


End file.
